Champion of Time
by AJN007
Summary: He just wanted to be a normal kid. But because of his parentage, he might never become one. He is not one of the normal demigods we know and love. He will be the first and most powerful among his kind. He is Reuben Adler and he will have to overcome impossible odds to accomplish his mission. My first story. K for now. Plz review to make me a better writer :-)


**Hey guys, this is my first story, so feel free to leave constructive criticism so that I can make the story better. Hope y'all love the story**

Have you ever felt like you've seen something that others may never believe? Not a result of your imagination? Like the man roaming around the park in which you play who only had one eye? Or someone who seemed to be a pretty girl for one moment but then turned into…something else? In that case, you could be a demigod.

I never wanted to be a half-blood. But I've learnt that you can't change who you are. If you're excited about being a demigod, you're wrong. It's dangerous and it can get you killed in many painful ways. If you are a mortal, reading this because it's a work of fiction, then read on. You're lucky you can believe this isn't real. But if you feel yourself in these pages, a tingling in your nerves, then stop reading. Try to forget all about this. Otherwise you'll know everything. And then the monsters will come after you.

My name is Reuben Adler. I'm 12 years old and live in New York and I go to a school called NYC Education Academy. I'm what you can call a weird kid. I have hyperthymesia, which is kind of like photographic memory, and ADHD. These are pretty rare disorders but that doesn't make a difference to anyone. I'm still called a freak at school. My life was pretty normal (as normal as it could be) until the last day of sixth grade.

I was sitting with my best friend, Noah, on the last bench. Noah was about as tall as me and the same age as me. He had curly black hair and almost always wore a cap. He was skinny and had leg support crutches because when he was a small kid, he had been in an accident that had crippled him. But he always says that he can hold his own. That doesn't stop others from bullying him. I take it as my responsibility to protect him. Our school kids call us the 'freaks of the class'.

Anyways, me and Noah were sitting on the last bench. We were pretending to pay attention to the teacher, but actually we were talking. "Hey Reuben, wanna come to my house and play some fifa?", Noah asked. The offer was tempting as I loved fifa. Noah had introduced me to the series and from that moment, I loved the game. "No man, as much as I would love to play with you, I gotta go home because me and Mom are going for a trip today." My mom's name is Sophia Adler and she's the best person in the world. Today we were going to see Niagara Falls. She claims that's where she met my dad. I never met my dad but I have a memory of him, smiling and hugging me. Whenever I ask about my dad, my mom cuts me off. She always says, "We were together and he left because he had a job to do." Nothing else. I'm okay with staying with Mom and I wouldn't have it any other way. " Can.. can I come with you, just till your home?" Noah said quickly. He almost looked…scared. "Why dude, you scared or something?" I asked. "No man, just got a feeling that…, never mind. But, can I come?" I had nothing against the idea so I accepted. But even I had a feeling, that something bad was about to happen. Unfortunately, I hate to tell you, I was right.

Finally, the school bell rang. Me and Noah waited for everyone to go first. Mr. Brent, our class teacher called me, "Mr. Adler, a word please. Noah, you sit there." I went up to his desk. "What?" I asked. "Reuben, have you looked at your papers recently?" Mr. Brent asked. I sighed. I didn't want to talk about this now. "You got 22 percent in your final exams. Are you happy?" "No, sir. I am not." I said angrily. I just wanted to get this over with."You and I both know you have hyperthymesia. The chances of you failing are very low. I know you're doing it on purpose. You're such a loser. You're afraid to admit you're a freak!" I always hated Mr. Brent but this was a little bit too much. "So what if I am, huh? Why does that matter to you? " I said. "You should watch your tongue, Reuben, before it gets you in trouble. You can go now."He said. And there was something weird about the smile on his face.

I quickly took my bag and stormed off, Noah in hot pursuit. He started parading me with questions like, "What happened Reuben?" and "What did Mr. Brent tell you Reuben?". I was too frustrated to answer. Finally, I said, "It's okay Noah. He was just being a irritating jerk." We walked in silence for a while. Then I started telling him what Mr. Brent had told me when suddenly I heard a loud noise, like a roar of anger. "What was that?", Noah asked. "Don't know. But we have to check it out." I said and started running towards the source of the sound. After running for a few minutes, we finally found the place from where the noise had come. It was an alley near a small, abandoned shelter and it was just getting dark and there were no people around the area which was a bit weird but I didn't notice it at that time. Yeah. Tell me this isn't the perfect place for a horror movie. "Looks dangerous." Noah said. "Yeah," I said with a grin on my face, "It does. Come on, lets go.

What I saw almost made me scream. There was a girl with a bronze sword in her hands. Yeah, _a sword_! And she was fighting…..Mr. Brent? Wait, that doesn't make sense. I started walking forward. "Reuben, stop!" Noah whispered, but I didn't listen to him. "Mr. Brent?" I asked. The girl looked at me . "What the-" But before she could say anything, Mr. Brent smacked her with his hand and she fell to the ground. "Oh Reuben, what a wonderful surprise!" Then he started changing. His classic suit that he wore everyday changed into the body of a lion and wings started sprouting from his back. He started growing a scorpion tail. There was a wound on his body. He or… it I should say must've made the noise. His face didn't change and remained the same. His multicolored eyes, red and blue seemed to be glowing. Noah shouted, "It's a manticore!" I remembered learning about manticores in our history class. 'A manticore is similar to a sphinx, as it has the face of a man, the body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion. It can shoot poison spikes out of its tail.' These were the exact words about manticores in our book. Having photographic memory has its benefits, I guess. "Perfect timing, Reuben! And you too, Noah! Never mind me, I was just taking care of some business." ,The manticore said, pointing at the girl. She wasn't moving. "Ah, I'm so lucky. I was thinking of coming after you tomorrow but came right to me! Now I can take down two birds with one stone.", Mr. Brent said. "Wha…What are you talking about?" I said, confused. I wasn't understanding anything he said. "That's enough! You're not going to do anything to him!" , said Noah stepping in front of me. He took off his crutches. My mind was fuzzy. How was he still standing? Maybe he lied that he had an accident so that he would be excused from P.E? He took off his crutches' cover and I saw that it was also bronze, just like the sword. Suddenly, the girl also stood up and picked up her sword. She had recovered faster than any of us had realized. Mr. Brent roared at her. The girl gestured something to Noah. He nodded. "Now what?", I asked him. "Now…we fight."

The girl somersaulted over Mr. Brent and landed next to Noah and they stood side by side. I had never seen this girl before, at least with Noah. Maybe she was…I don't know, Noah's girlfriend? But I didn't have time to think about that because at that moment, Mr. Brent decided to lunge at me. But Noah stepped in front of me and hit Mr. Brent so hard that he flew to the other side of the alley. I had never seen Noah fight someone before. When someone bullied him in school, he would just shout for help and try to run away. But here he looked so powerful and independent, no one would ever dare to bully him. He took of his shoes and there were…..hooves and not feet. But the surprising thing was, I wasn't even freaked out about this anymore. I had literally seen my class teacher turn into a monster so seeing my best friend being part goat didn't surprise me…much? Mr. Brent roared at us and launched spikes with his tail. I would've been impaled if it weren't for the girl, slicing the thorns before they could hit me. "Don't stand still you idiot! Keep moving around! Those spikes are poisonous and if they hit you, then you'll be dead before you hit the ground.", she said. But right then things started going wrong .As Noah ran over to Mr. Brent to hit Mr. Brent with his crutches, somehow, Mr. Brent launched himself at Noah and stung Noah with his tail. His tail went right through Noah's chest. "Noah!" I shouted. "That was for hitting me, you little satyr!", Mr. Brent snarled and threw him away. The girl looked at Noah and told Mr. Brent, "You'll pay for that!", and started fighting with him. I went over to Noah to check on him. Before I could come over to him, he told me, " I'm almost dead. Don't…don't worry about me. Help her. And kill that damn manticore before he can do anyone..anyone else harm." With that he gave me a weak smile and went limp. I wiped a tear from my eye and took one of his crutches. This stupid manticore was going to pay for what he did.

A surge of adrenalin went through me as I ran towards Mr. Brent and smacked him with Noah's crutches. I hadn't noticed that the bronze in the crutch was a bit pointed so my hit on his face caused a deep gash. He howled, " You will burn for that Adler!", and turned his attention on me. I was aware of the girl fighting with me. He tried to sting me but I dodged to the side and stabbed him in his body. I tried to keep his attention on me so that the girl could get an opening to kill him but I was getting tired. I could already feel my energy leaving me. Finally he caught me with his one of his claws. The girl tried to free me from his grip but he caught her in his other hand. "Finally…I win!", he said and started pressing. I screamed with pain as his claws pierced my skin. Blood flowed down my hands. Gritting my teeth with pain, I looked at the girl. She was wearing armor which was almost damaged, but she was okay. Better than me, at least. " Admit it. You've lost, half-blood.", Mr. Brent said. Wait a second, half-blood? 'Half-bloods are a race of beings who are half-mortal, half-god.' So that meant my dad was a…. "Yes…", Mr. Brent said seeing the look on my face, "Your mom was mortal and your dad was a god. A major one, I'm guessing. Your smell certainly proves that." I looked at Noah, lying on the street. I remembered my mom. She would never forgive me if I died. I remembered the aura of peace and power my dad had. I tried to channel it and suddenly all my sadness and anger gave me strength. I could…feel my power. I knew Mr. Brent could too. He looked at me, a scared look on his face. "What are you doing? Who are you?", he said. "I am Reuben Adler. I am a demigod!" I shouted. And I released all my power, in a blinding white explosion.

**So guys, hope you loved the story. Don't worry, Noah will come back! Plz don't kill me in the review section. As I said you can leave constructive criticism in the comments. I tried to make the last line like Ironman's line in Endgame. If you didn't see Endgame, I'm so sorry. Ok guys, peace out for now. **


End file.
